The Christmas Rose
by danii-chan
Summary: Draco's alone for the Christmas Holidays. Coincidentaly, so is Harry. Harry decides to mess with Draco, but gets more than he bargained for. Not that he's complaining. Fluffy. DMHP Christmas Fic.


A little different from the stuff I usually write. (Anime) But, this is my new fascination. XD Please enjoy!

* * *

Vivid emerald eyes glanced around the Gryffindor common room. Harry Potter stood in the middle of the room, looking for a movement. He sighed and plopped into a chair near the fire. Left alone again. Damn the Christmas holidays!

Usually, the Weasleys or Hermoine would be at Hogwarts with him during this time. Unfortunately, for Harry, Ron and Hermoine had gotten together. Due to this event, Mrs. Weasley decided to have everyone home for Christmas.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He hated being alone. Suddenly, with a plan in mind, he opened his eyes and jumped from his chair and ran to the boys dormitories, where he grabbed his Invisibilty Cloak.

With an evil smirk, he threw the cloak around himself and set out to the dungeons.

Draco Malfoy layed in his private dormitory looking up at the ceiling in boredom. His Father had decided to leave him at the school. Damn that bastard! Not only this, but he was the ONLY Slytherin not home for the holidays.

He sighed heavily and sat up, looking around his room. He scowled and walked out to the common room. Upon entering the common room, he came to the decision that ueveryone forgot he was here. Usually, a grand tree would be in there, full of the most amazing ornaments. Underneath it all, would be many, many presents. This year, however, there was none of that. And it was already Christmas Eve!

Draco growled and flopped down into a chair, glaring at the wall. He wished SOMETHING interesting would happen.

And something did. A loud explosion sounded from the hallway, just outside the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry smirked at his plan. Draco Malfoy would be the only Slytherin not home for Christmas. This was his chance to torture the poor thing.

When he arrived in the dungeons, right outside of the Slytherin Dwelling place, he stopped to go over his plans. All he needed to do was make a loud enough noise that would be heard inside the Common Room, wait for the Portrait to open, and then he could start his ultimate plan.

He raised his wand and muttered the spell he had been waiting to use, and loud, very very loud, noise went off. It sounded almost EXACTLY like a bomb going off.

He waited and... BINGO! Draco opened the portrait and stuck his head out to see what had happened. Upon seeing nothing, Draco opened the portrait further and stepped out, looking down the hall. Harry took the opportunity and quickly walked past the blonde haired Slytherin, into the Common Room.

Draco felt something akin to a breeze sweep by. Passing it off as nothing, he called down the hall. "Hello?" When he recieved no answer, he went back into the portrait. Sighing, he plopped back down into the armchair.

The blonde prince started as something collided with his head. He wipped around to find what could have possibly hit him, and was presented with nothing. Draco's left eye twitched as he turned back around to stare into the fire.

Seconds later, he was hit, yet again, in the back of the head. "What the fuck?!" He hollored, turning around again. Again, nothing was there. He huffed and turned back around, looking out the corner of his left eye. Nothing was there, but he was hit again. He noted it felt like a hand. That ment someone was there. But everyone was gone home! And he couldn't hear anyone runnning or anything to get away...

When he was smacked again, he quickly turned around and reached for something. He came into reach of nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing!

"ARGH! Whoever, or whatever, you are, knock it off!" He yelled indignitely. He was presented with a giggle. His eye twitched. This was pissing him off. He jumped out of his chair to look around. Out of nowhere, a hand slapped him in the face!

Draco staggered backwards, a hand clutching his cheek. He had actually saw a hand.. That meant it was someone with an invisibility cloak. Only one of person he knew of had one in this school...

"Potter.." He whispered. Again, he heard giggling. "Potter!" He yelled. Before he knew it, Draco was lying on the ground. He looked around. He obviously didn't trip over anything. That insufferable git must've tripped him!

"Potter, you bloody bastard! Show yourself! Coward." The blonde prodigy stood up and looked around again. If he got his hands on the Gryfindork, the boy would wish he never knew Draco Malfoy. Draco slowly inched towards the portrait where he last heard any noise.

"I'm not over there." Harry whispered from behind Draco. The blonde turned around and came face to face with Harry Potter. "You little bastard!" Draco growled. Harry smiled. "Malfoy." He said, nodding his head, smile still present. Draco glared at him. "What are you playing at?" He spat, irritated at the brunette.

Harry smirked. "Did I scare you Malfoy?" He teased. Draco bristled. "Fuck you. What do you want?" Harry walked over to one of the chair and flung himself into it. "Oh, nothing. Just though, 'What the hell. I'm alone, Draco's probably alone.. Why not fuck with him.' " Draco walked over to another chair and cautiously sat in it. "You.. called me by my first name..."

Again, Harry smirked. "Well, I wanna put this petty rivalry behind us." Draco scoffed. "Fat chance _Harry_." Harry laughed. "I like that." The blonde cocked his head to one side. "You like.. what, Potter." The brunette smiled. "The way you said my name." Draco looked taken back for a moment.

"Harry." He said again, just letting the name roll off his tongue. The Griffindor boy smiled, watching Draco. "So, Draco, there's a question I've been _dying _to ask you." Draco looked up at Harry and nodded. "Why do you hate me so much?" Draco's eyes widened conciderably. "Why?" Harry smiled sweetly. "Because. You've always hated me. To tell you the truth, I use to think I hated you. I never did though. Sure, I disliked you... but that's it. I want to put it all behind us."

Draco continued to look at the smiling boy infront of him. "I.. I never hated you. I was jelouse. You got all the attention you wanted." He softened a conciderably. "I could never hate you. But that's the reason towards everything. You denied my friendship in first year, that pissed me off. Then you got everything."

Harry stood up and walked to him. He knelt down beside the blonde and put his hand on his knee. "So, what do you say? Ready to put everything behind us and start new?" Draco smiled, a real, genuine smile, and nodded. "I'd like that very much. Harry."

Harry smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for Draco to take. The Slytherin boy took it and stood up as well.

Harry let go of his hand when Draco was stable. "Draco, there's also another thing I wanted to ask you." Harry said, looking into his eyes. Draco nodded, indicating it was alright. Harry took a big breath before asking, "Why have you not gone out with Parkinson? I mean, she's all over you. She'd jump at the chance to date you." Draco smirked. "Because, she's disgusting and I just wont. Besides, I'm gay and like someone." He finished the last part with a blush, hoping the boy opposite of him wouldn't catch it.

Harry was over joyed with new hope. "I never knew you were gay!" He exclaimed, a smile adorning his face. Draco nodded. "We keep it inside our house. They all know. But wont tell a soul." Harry nodded. "Loyal. Hey, give me a tour of this place!" The younger Malfoy smiled. "Sure thing." Harry followed Draco. The first place they headed was Draco's private room.

"I don't know what the Gryffindor dorms are like, but we have our own private rooms." Harry smiled. "That's so cool. I am so jealous now." Draco smirked and unlocked his room. "After you." Harry walked in and looked around. It was huge! It was almost the size of the boys dorm in Gryffindor. And this was for only Draco! Draco smiled as he watched Harry. The boy seemed so amazed by the simplest thing.

Harry continued to look around. On the wall above Draco's bed was a sword. A sword with the Slytherin serpant on it as well as the name: Draconis Lucien Malfoy. The brunette turned to Draco. "Is that your full name? Draconis Lucien Malfoy?" Draco blushed. "Uh.. Yea." "I like it." Harry said, moving closer to the blonde. Draco jumped slightly as his arm brushed the other boys, his sking burning from this simple little touch.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Harry asked, poking Draco's nose and giggling. Draco blushed harder. Being this close to the boy now that they were on friendly terms was going to be hard. How would he restrain himself? Draco shook his head. "Noth-nothing." Harry nodded. "Sure sure." The emerald eyed boy ran and flopped on the bed, enjoying the feel of silk instead of cotton.

"Merlin. Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine." Draco smiled adoringly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry sat up. "What do you usually do here?" Draco looked at him. "Nothing really. Read, sometimes I write or I do homework. Most of the time I don't get a chance to be alone because I am constantly surrounded by people.." Harry laughed. Draco decided he liked Harry's laugh. It was a wonderful sound. He smiled. "And you, oh great one of Gryffindor. The _Golden_ boy. Oh, thy _chosen _one."

Harry stopped laughing and mock glared at Draco. "Don't do that." Draco smirked. "Seems I hit a vein." The Gryffindor sighed. "I'm not as great as everyone makes me out to be. I mean, all those times I escaped Voldermort... it's just luck. Bad timing for him..."

The blonde Shook his head. "No. It can't be luck Harry. You are talented. I mean, look at your Quiditch skills! You were the youngest seeker ever! And you totally could beat any team you went up against!" Harry grinned. Draco went on, his voice a little above a whisper, full of held back emotion.

"And then there's your Magical Creatures knowledge. You always demonstrate things for the class. Dangerous animal or not. You deal with all sorts of these things. And you aren't afraid. You basically tamed a bloody Hippogriff back in third year." Harry bowed his head in embarassment.

"You're great when it comes to Defence Against the Dark Arts. The first one our age to learn the patronus. Look at everything you've gone through. Harry, it's not luck. You're a wonderful wizard. And when the time comes for you to face Voldemort again, you'll kill him. Everyone believes in you. Harry, I believe in you."

Harry then looked Draco in the eye. "I... I don't know what to say." Draco placed his palm against Harry's cheek. "Don't say anything. It's the truth."

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Harry's. The brunette felt his heart skip a beat, but did not move away. He pressed his lips harder against Draco's, relishing in the feeling of the boys petal soft lips against his own. Draco pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around the other boys waist, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco pulled away and looked in to Harry's eyes. "Harry.. " Harry 'Shh'ed him and pressed their lips together again. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, his senses filled with the taste and smell of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The boy who Draco Malfoy was so inlove with it caused such a rivalry. Moaning, Harry pulled himself as close to Draco as he humanly could.

Breaking the kiss, Draco hugged Harry tightly. Harry burried his face into the crook of Draco's neck. "Harry, would you.. be my boyfriend?" Harry pulled away, shock and utter happiness present in his eyes. "Oh Draco..." He quickly pressed his lips against Draco's. "Yes." He whispered, hugging him again. Draco smiled and held on tightly. "Stay with me tonight. It is Christmas Eve after all."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Laying in bed that night with Harry cuddled against his chest, Draco had never felt happier. He finally had the one he wanted in his arms. The one he would give up everything for. He kissed Harry's cheek before quietly slipping out of bed, careful not wake the sleeping angel. He walked over to his trunk to pull out a wrapped parcel.

He hadn't planned on giving this to Harry. Really, he just made it because it reminded him of the boy. He giggled quietly, placing the parcel on the table next to the bed. Draco conjured up two roses, magically turning one to a deep, Slytherin green. The stems intertwined, almost as if the red one was cuddling with the green. The blonde smiled and placed the roses on the present. He then slipped back into bed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry stretched, yawning widly. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find blueish-grey eyes staring into his. The brunette grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco. "'Morning love." Draco said, kissing his cheek. Harry pulled away. "Merry Christmas Draco." He kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Merry christmas Harry."

Burrying his face into Draco's chest, Harry attempted to just lie there. However, that was made impossible by the poking Draco was delivering repeatedly to his side. "Hey, Harry. Look on the table beside you." Harry looked up at him questioningly. The blonde pointed to the table. Rolling over, Harry gasped. He sat up and looked back at Draco. Draco sat as well and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "It's for you. I hope you like it." Harry carefully picked up the roses and smiled. "Oh Draco.. They're beautiful!"

The Slytherin chuckled. "Forget the roses. Open the present." Harry reached for the parcel and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a hand carved box. Engraved on it was a dragon and a gryffin. "Open it." Draco whispered into his ear. Opening it, Harry wanted to cry. When the box was opened, Harry found a Dragon and Gryffin, snuggled together in a corner. Out of the box drifted the soft instrumental tune of 'We Three Kings'.

Harry felt tears come to eyes as draco pressed a gently kiss to his neck. "Tap the side with your wand." Harry did so and gasped as a light snow fall started around him and his love. Inside the box, the Dragon stirried and eyed Harry warrily. A teary smile was given by him and the Dragon settled down to sleep again. Harry turned to look at Draco, tears now freely sliding down his face.

"Draco... I... I love it. Thank you so much." He put the box down, not bothering to close it, and wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him tightly. "I love you." He whispered. Draco stroked his head. "I love you too Harry. Merry Christmas." Harry pulled back and smiled, his eyes still fresh with tears. "Merry Christmas"

* * *

I hope you guys all like it! I wanted to start crying while writing about the present. XD

Well, Merry Christmas you guys! I really hope you enjoy your holiday!


End file.
